


Chocolate Cake

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 9</p><p>Prompt from <a href="http://Develish1.livejournal.com/">Develish1</a>: Doctor Who, "Chocolate Cake"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [develish1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=develish1).



> Leave your own prompt [here](http://lorelaisquared.livejournal.com/133506.html)

“Ahhhhhh!” Rose screamed as she and the Doctor plummeted through the sudden opening in the floor.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly as they landed in something soft and squishy.

“Ugh! Where are we?” she attempted to stand but slipped, landing hard on her back.

The Doctor stood above her, wobbling only slightly as he reached down to help her up.

“I can’t say where we are, exactly, however I can say we appear to be on top of…” he licked a bit of something brown off his arm. “Yup, a giant chocolate cake.” He grinned. “Fantastic!”


End file.
